A Wondering Feeling
by 09astro27nm
Summary: Vanellope has feelings that she didn't knew existed. She doesn't know what these feelings are, but she knows that they appear whenever Raplh is around. Will she confront Ralph with them or will she keep them to herself? RalphxVannelope Keeping it T for now, but that might change. Thanks to Elizabeth for getting me this idea!
1. A Wondering Feeling

She didn't know why she felt this way, but she liked it. It made her feel good. She thought about what could be causing this, but she couldn't come up with an answer.

"Hey, you OK?"

A sudden voice startled her. She immediately looked around for some big scary thing that the voice came out of, but what she saw was a whole lot worse.

It was Ralph.

"Hey! You still in there?" Said the giant. "You need to be on the top of your game to do this."

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said.

"Good, and you better win, stinker" he said.

I have no idea why, but that just made me want to win the race right there.

"All right, let's do this!"

As usual, I won. Some people complained about using my glitch to cheat, but hey, thems the breaks. All though I can usually control my glitching, I couldn't help but glitch when I think about Ralph. He seems like he has a special place in my programming. Every time I think about him, something weird happens. I just wish I knew what it was. Uh oh, here he comes.

"Yeah! You did it! I knew you could do it!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I knew too," I said, distracted by his giant lope towards me. Uh, oh. I feel weird. Don't glitch now, Vanellope! He'll see it. And for some reason, I didn't want him to see me glitch.

"You alright? You seem a little out of it." He said and I felt excited that he cared for me.

"Nah, it's just the adrenaline wearing off from the race. Hey, can you stay for a while? I need to ask you something." I wanted to talk to him about my predicament. Even though it's mainly about him, I feel like he'd understand.

"Sorry, I can't. Have to get back to Fix It Felix. Maybe tomorrow, though." He replied. Dang! I thought today would be a good time, but apparently not, but I can tell you one thing: I can't wait until tomorrow.


	2. A Worrisome Day

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who read this. I originally planned for this to be a quick 3-chapter story, but I'm now planning on making this a full scale novella. The only downside is that I'm not going to be working on this extremely fast, with high school and everything I have to do for college prep, unless I can get extra credit for my English class, or I suddenly get spammed with reviews and suggestions. This is going to be basically a plot setter for the next chapter, so sorry for nothing big. Leave any thoughts or suggestions in the reviews and I might choose yours for a new chapter! Anyway, have fun with the second chapter!**

**-9A**

Vanellope was racing, which was something she did often, but she was thinking while she was racing, which was something she rarely ever did. She was thinking about one person in particular, which drove her insane. Why was she thinking about him all the time? What made him so special in her mind?

As she was thinking this, she found herself driving in her old hangout, where Ralph taught her how to really drive. It was like her subconscious was pushing her to wherever it knew Ralph from. Either this was a conspiracy to drive her insane, or she really needed to talk to him.

Since it was almost opening time, she decided to go back to the starting line an prepare for the day. At least with someone controlling her, she would have more processing power to think about all that she would say and do tonight, when the arcade closes and she would be able to talk to Ralph.

After an exhausting day of racing, she was able to go back to the castle and get ready. She wanted to get out of her dress that she had to race in. I mean literally, who wears a dress while racing?

"Oh, my gosh, that kid couldn't race to save his life!"

"I mean, did he even know what a gas pedal was?"

Vanellope heard Taffyta and some of the other racers talking about the daily crowd of people who shouldn't be playing this game. We get our fair share of those people, as well as veterans who could win a race on the hardest track. She reached the castle and went up to her room. As soon as she got there, she flopped down on her bed.

"What is this and why is it happening to me?" She groaned. "And why, of all people, is it Ralph?"

Those question and quite a few others flew around her head until she finally decided to put all her fears and worries past her, get changed and talk to Ralph.

Ralph was also thinking, but he was not thinking about Ralph. He was thinking about Vanellope, and he was worried about her. She didn't seem herself lately. She didn't seem as perky as she used to, and she seemed to be closed out to Ralph, and now she wanted to talk! Ralph wondered if something was wrong inside her game. As the Nicelanders lift him up, he glances past the shoulders of the kid playing the game, and looks towards Sugar Rush, trying to figure out what could be wrong.

After being thrown in the mud many times, the arcade closed, and Ralph brushed the mud off his clothes, and headed over to Sugar Rush. He stopped just before he went into the terminal. What should I say? What should I do? Should I ask her what's wrong right away, or wait until she says something herself? He kept second guessing himself, until he realized that he was her best friend and he could talk to her about anything. He took a deep breath, and stepped into Sugar Rush.


End file.
